Shattered Mirrors and Lost Masks
by IronSpockMaster
Summary: A story of Draco and Ginny, told in freeverse. Each chapter is the next part of their story. For the HPFC freeverse collection. My first attempt at freeverse.
1. Mirror

**Mirror**

**I LOOK  
**You're like a M I R R O R  
_  
_Me  
_ShowingShowingShowing  
_Everything  
**Everything  
****Everything  
EVERYTHING  
**  
You're like the  
M I R R O R  
of  
E R I S E D  
_Heart'sDesireHeart'sDesire  
_MINE

You're  
I N  
T H E  
W A Y  
Like  
_somethingallgirlshate _(mirrors)  
_somethingallgirlsavoid _(reflections)  
(themself)

You're  
L I K E  
M E **&&  
**_dangerous _(I CAN SEE MYSELF)  
_frightening _(I CAN SEE MYSELF)  
_worrying _(I CAN SEE MYSELF)

_whenilookatyou  
__whenilookatyou  
__**whenilookatyou  
**_Like a M I R R O R

You're  
_Just  
__**Like  
Me**_


	2. Imperfect

**Imperfect**

You are P E R F E C T  
_stopstaring _(Malfoy. Pureblood.)  
You are S T R O N G  
_stopgawking_ (Malfoy. Slytherin.)  
You are G R A C E F U L  
_stopgazing _(Malfoy. I am _MALFOY._)

You are **Ginny  
**_WeasleyWeasleyWeasley  
_(my heart aches)  
You are **Ginny  
**_  
_(my head spins)

I was **S T R O N G  
**_once  
_I was **P R O U D  
**_alongtimeago  
_Feelings so **wrong  
**Feelings so **strong**

W H Y?  
_ifeelimperfect  
_H O W?  
_youaffectmesobad  
_W H E N?  
_didthisbegin  
_GINNY  
_why?_

T  
I  
R  
E  
D  
_of  
_**T** _H _I S  
**P  
A  
I  
N**

**M **_**A **__**K **_E  
_it  
_GO A W A Y

_Iam  
_M  
A  
L  
F  
O  
Y

_I__**am**__not__**meant**__to__**be  
I  
M  
P  
E  
R  
F  
E  
C  
T**_


	3. Masquerade

**Masquerade**

L I F E _is__**so  
**_P  
A  
I  
N  
F  
U  
L  
**A **L W A _Y _S  
_hidinghiding  
(she__**hides**__ behind__**red**__ hair)_

**Find** _me_ a

**M**

**A**

**S**

**K**  
(something _prettypretty)_

**F**_o_r _m_**y  
**_masquerade  
_**B  
A  
L  
L**

_searchingsearching  
__**&&  
**__findingfinding_

The R I G H T  
**G  
U  
Y  
**_(that G O R G E O U S blonde)_

_(pleaseplease)  
_Don't B R E A K  
my  
_(heartheart)_


	4. Thousand

**Thousand**

T**h**_**e**__**r**__**e **__are _  
((1))  
**T H O U S A N D  
**_((1000))  
_**W  
A  
Y  
S  
**_to  
_Make this W O R K

**I  
**_((heart__**heart**__heart))  
_YOU

_H  
O  
N  
E  
S  
T  
L  
Y_

((really ? ?))  
_yes  
_((truly ? ?))  
_yes  
_((forever ? ?))  
_yes_

greygrey **EYES  
**blondeblonde **HAIR  
**stonestone **HEART**

**C  
****R  
****A  
****C  
****K  
****E  
****D**

_((Ginny__**hearts**__Draco))  
_D O O D L E S on _p_ar**c**hmen**t  
**_((__**Draco**__hearts__**Ginny**__))  
_F O R E V E R in **i**_n_k  
_feathersfeathers  
Q  
U  
I  
L  
L  
S  
_F O R E V E R

((1))  
**t**h_o_u**s**and  
_**ways**__to  
_Make This W O R K

**BUT**

**O  
****N  
****L  
****Y**

((1))  
_waytosay  
_I L O V E Y O U


	5. Puppet

**Puppet**

**Little puppet doll  
**_dancingdancing  
_**Little puppet doll  
**at my M E R C Y  
_mercymercy_

D  
A  
N  
C  
I  
N  
G

_Puppet _on a string  
_Dancer _on a string  
**J A C K  
in  
the  
B O X  
**_**springs**__out  
_When bidden

Dancing Ginny  
So A L O N E  
_Draco Watches Ginny Dance  
Ginny Watches In The Mirror  
Sees Herself Hanging From Strings  
((cries, cries, cries))_

L I T T L E  
P  
U  
P  
P  
E  
T  
D O L L

Draco's L I T T L E _(angel)_

Hey, Ginny  
**F**e_e_**l** l_i_k**e**** a **pu_p_**p**_e_t  
? ?

_It's not over yet_

_You've still got years to go  
of this  
D  
A  
N  
C  
E_

D R A C O ' S  
_p_u**p**_p_et D O L L


	6. Circus

**Circus**

She traipses round the circus r i n g  
Every day is _agony  
_Draco cracks his w h i p  
A  
G  
O  
N  
Y  
_fasterfaster  
_**Never stopping  
**_fasterfaster  
_**Keep on going**

**Every day  
**_((set me free))  
_**Some new trick  
**_((let me go))  
_**Some new line  
**_((screamingscreaming))_

G  
i  
n  
n  
y

**The **Girl _Who _**Dreams **_Of _Freedom

Everyone is watching her,  
Judging her,  
Viewing her,  
((staring))

Like one of those  
_((horseshorses))  
_Dressed up to the nines  
_((allforshow))  
_Tails held high  
_((letitfall))  
_Trotting on demand  
_((trappedtrappedtrapped))_

Set her f r e e  
Let her g o  
Malfoy, you r i n g m a s t e r

Listen to her  
_((screamingscreamingscreaming))_


	7. Dynamite

**Dynamite**

This is **it  
**This is the **end  
**This is when it all goes **wrong  
**_((bangbang))  
_This is when everything **e x p l o d e s**

Draco, _oh_, Draco  
**((go away))  
**My Draco, _oh,_ my Draco  
**((leave me be))**

T  
h  
i  
s  
_is  
_IT

**BANG!**

Like **D Y N A M I T E**

_RUN_

Or you'll all E X P L O D E with it

It's not the e n d  
It's only the b e g i n n i n g  
It's the beginning of the e n d

**E****X**_**P**__L_OS**I**_**O**__**N**_

_**Just like d y n a m i t e**_

_Girl, there's nothing left for you here_


	8. Track

**Track**

**Running**, I'm always  
Running  
Round and round,  
Searching and finding

_Nothing_

Just running, In circles, Like on a race track

As  
Fast  
As  
I  
C a n

B e c a u s e

I can't

_slowdown_

r

u

n

n

i

n

g

Always (_endlessly_) r u n n i n g

On  
And On  
And On  
And  
ON

In _endless _**r o u n d a b o u t **circles

Hiding  
(_hidden_)

From the boy I love  
Draco, I've run away.

I  
AM  
SORRY


	9. Bridge

**Bridge**

She's stood on the _bridge  
_I can **see **her  
Oh, so c l e a r l y  
Waiting ((_for me_))

I stand  
Waiting  
Silently, inwardly  
S C R E A M I N G  
_Because  
_I love her

Little, baby, Ginny

Alone now

Because of me

_She's about to jump_

There's a crowd gathering

_Someone stop her_

I'm closest to her

_Draco! Stop her_

My body is f**r**_o_z_**e**__n_

She slips, falls

t  
u  
m  
b  
l  
e  
s

And the SPLASH  
Fills the _air_

_Is she ok?_

((I'm still alive))

_Someone go down and see_

((It's not me who tumbled off the bridge))

_Draco, don't just stand there!_

((Why shouldn't I just stand?))

So  
I  
W a i t.


	10. Fallen

**Fallen**

Lying  
_((lying))  
_Waiting  
_((waiting))  
_Dreaming  
_((dreaming))_

It's cold  
_((icy))  
_Damp  
_((soaking))  
_Lonely  
_((isolated))_

A n d

There **he **is

My **e**y_e__**s**_ c r a c k open  
_i can see him watching __me  
_My **h**_e_a_**r**_**t** b u r n s  
As I s e e him  
G a z i n g down at **me**

**He holds out his hand**

_**Come here, love**_

**What do I do?**

_**Everything's fine, now**_

**Help**

_**You're safe now**_

B u t I' m n o t  
_((I'm still scared))  
_Let's get you home  
I d o n' t w a n t t o g o w i t h h i m  
_((I want to stay here))  
_Come on, you're ok

What can I do?  
I go with  
Himhimhim  
A g a i n


	11. Believe

**Believe**

Ginny sleeps for so long

Her bones are cold

Her heart is numb

_Draco watches her_

_He waits for her to wake up_

_He waits for everything to be ok_

_Because_

**He Doesn't Know What To Do**

The only thing left for them to do is b e l i e v e

In  
Themselves

When she wakes up he is there  
_((waitingwaitingwaiting))  
_Watching her carefully  
_((scaredscaredscared))  
_He's terrified it was his fault

_I'm sorry, love  
_**It's ok  
**_I didn't mean to hurt you  
_**I know  
**_I care about you  
_**I know  
**_I'm sorry, Ginny, so sorry  
_**It's ok**

But as he cries  
As his _tears_ flow  
They both realise  
They **need **to  
B e l i e v e  
_In each other_

And when they do, things will be alright 


	12. Hide

**Hide**

She's h i d i n g from him

W a i t i n g yet again for him to _find _her

In that e n d l e s s **game** of

h

i

d

e

a

n

d

s

e

e

k

Because they're t o g e t h e r _again_

They're a c o u p l e _again_

They're p e r f e c t _again_

On the outside

And she's hiding

_((waitingwaiting))_

She's hidden from him

_((secretsecret))_

And she **doesn't** know what to do

Because in this

R e l a t i o n s h i p

There's only one person in c o n t r o l

And he's _called _

D R A C O


	13. Journey

**Journey**

Every journey begins with a _single_ s t e p

A turning point in your _endless_ r e l a t i o n s h i p

A different way of _seeing _t h i n g s

A _new _l e a f

A _new _d r e a m

((_we'llhaveababy_))

**Ginny always wanted to be a m o t h e r**

((_I'llstaywithyouforever_))

**Draco would become a better f a t h e r than his own**

It's just a**n**_**o**_**t**_h__**e**_**r **step

_Towards complete and utter_

h

a

p

p

i

n

e

s

s

We'll follow the map

We'll go the r i g h t way

((this time))

You won't be alone.


	14. Ship

**Ship**

She's like a s i n k i n g _ship_

Somewhere beneath the  
(_**deepdeep**_)  
O c e a n

Turning  
Spinning  
Falling

S  
i  
n  
k  
i  
n  
g

As he _watches_ her  
Poor, poor **D r a c o  
**He doesn't k n o w what to **d**o

Let her f a l l  
Help her f l y  
You're p i n n e d up against this w_a_**l****l  
**As she c r i e s

And he _wonders  
_He wonders _why_

At this h a p p y time  
She spoils it for him


	15. Web

**Web**

This isn't all it's _cracked_ up to be  
She knows where she's _going  
_She doesn't know the _way_

It's like she's t r a p p e d  
Tied down, b o u n d to one place  
E n s n a r e d in this web

**B a b y**

She's scared that she'll fail him  
She's so nervous that it hurts  
She wishes that she was stronger

**B u t**

She's not

Poor Ginny

Trapped in this spider web  
Trying to get **f**r_e_**e  
**D e p r e s s i o n eatsaway at her  
Like a s p i d e r tormenting its prey

And Draco watches her crying


	16. Capture

**Capture**

She can't m o v e  
Draco, she can't  
Don't make her m o v e.

_Someone's crying_

You've c a p t u r e d her  
Stolen her s m i l e  
Wrapped it up and kept it safe

(you've _broken _it, **Draco**)

Will you take her baby, too?

_She's waiting_

Will you capture a child's smile?

_She's crying_

Will you break your promises?

_She's screaming_

Can you hear her?

_Silent screams._

1

She's buoyant, happy, floating, free.

2

She's sinking

3

Deeper

4

Deeper

5

You can see her showing

**b i g g e r**

Why don't you try to make her laugh?  
Give her back her captured s m i l e?

6

_She's so scared_

7

She's wishing that she'd died

f

a

l

l

e

n

from that bridge and

_extinguished her life_

8

The end is coming closer

9

Time's up, D r a c o.

Time's up, G i n n y

Have you fixed your relationship yet?


End file.
